Dreams, Whispers, and Promises
by AvalonAri
Summary: Inuyasha's death leaves Kagome devastated, with no one to turn to. But someone else is affected by the death, too. what happens when they come together? RATED M FOR A REASON. LEMON. SESSXKAG. DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. The Day After the Nightmare

**Dreams, Whispers, and Promises**

**The Day After the Nightmare**

**A/N: My first straight lemon, not my first smut though...heh..smut is good...anyway, enjoy. This is gonna be a few chapters. R&R plz. Thx.**

- - - - -

Inuyasha sniffed the air as a familiar scent drifted past the camp. _'Damn. Why is Sesshomaru so close? He must smell me and the others.'_

Kirara lifted her head and gazed into the distance. "You smell him, too, huh girl?" In answer, Kirara stood and transformed, then walked to Inuyasha's side.

"Best go back to sleep Kirara. I'll check it out. Just make sure Kagome and the others are safe, okay?" The cat demon stared at Inuyasha for a moment, then walked back to the sleeping Sango, and again lay beside her. She watched as Inuyasha jumped up into a nearby tree and leaped off into the forest. Kirara laid her head down, but didn't fall back to sleep. She kept one eye open, and her senses alert.

Inuyasha was now running along the forest floor, the trees above too close to travel through, and the scent of Sesshomaru growing with every stride. _'Perhaps he doesn't smell me yet,'_ Inuyasha thought.

The hanyou slowed his running, and again jumped onto a tree branch, silently, not even making a leaf rustle. He peered through the branches to where Sesshomaru was sitting in the clearing below, his back against the tree opposite Inuyasha. He saw that Sesshomaru was alone, but that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the scent Inuyasha picked up off his brother. The smell was a bit salty. _'Sesshomaru was crying?'_ He thought incredulously. _'No way. NO WAY. It can't be.'_

"Inuyasha. You will leave if you knew what was best for you." Sesshomaru's voice held no hint of his previous emotions and Inuyasha nearly fell when the youkai addressed him. "Leave younger brother." The great demon lord turned his face to the half-demon concealed behind the trees. "Go."

Turning around, Inuyasha fled, curious, wondering what would make his older brother cry. His impassive, emotionless, cruel, full-blood demon brother. Inuyasha knew that his brother would have killed him if he would of stayed there. He would of killed Inuyasha to protect his pride and dignity. He was just stubborn and cruel.

Arriving back at the camp, Inuyasha sat with his back against a sapling, and watched as the fire slowly burnt itself into embers, giving off little warmth on this cool autumn night. Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, thoughts still circling inside his mind.

- - - - -

_The trees were passing by swiftly, the dead leaves crunching underfoot as a certain hanyou ran over them, sniffing, following a scent that he hadn't smelt in years. Shivers went down Inuyasha's spine as he heard a low growl from behind him._

_"Who's there?" Inuyasha could of kicked himself, for his fear was evident in his voice._

_"Turn around, Inuyasha. You have no need to fear me."_

_Inuyasha about-faced as he heard the voice that he had missed since he was younger. He stared into the face of his father, the mighty dog demon, InuTaishou._

_"F..father?" He stuttered, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth gaping, and his heart hammering as he hoped to believe that this was his long dead father._

_"Who else would it be?" InuTaishou stepped forward and opened his arms wide._

_Inuyasha rushed forward and embraced his father, fighting back tears. But then Inuyasha noticed a subtle shift in his father's scent. Inuyasha stepped back and watched in horror as InuTaishou's face started changing, reddish markings started snaking their way in lines down his arms and cheekbones. One of InuTaishou's arms retreated, leaving nothing but air in its place. His hair fell from its bind, growing longer and lightening slightly. Armor materialized on his shoulders and a white fur stole appeared next, while two belts, scabbards, and swords fastened themselves around his hips. InuTaishou's eyes changed shape slightly, giving way to feral, predatory eyes of loathing and condescending._

_"Sesshomaru!" Standing with his one arm on Inuyasha was indeed his older half-brother in all his glory._

_"I have taken Father's place, half-breed. I will take more than the Tetsusaiga from you, Inuyasha. And not just your life." Sesshomaru moved quickly, plunging his claws into Inuyasha's abdomen, instantly releasing his toxins into the hanyou's bloodstream. "Die, little brother."_

_Inuyasha yelled as the claws tore open his flesh and the poison stung at his insides, spreading to the other regions of his body._

- - - - -

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha felt a hand smack his face and opened his eyes to see Kagome standing over him, a concerned look on her face. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him. He was in a cold sweat and his whimpering had awoken her. '_What could do that to him?'_ Kagome thought. She stayed with him until he fell back to sleep, and she too, drifted off, with him still in her arms.

- - - - -

When Kagome woke the next morning, Inuyasha had left. Kagome scowled in concentration, trying to think what had caused his strange behavior. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone comfort him nor would he show fear, but last night something had him deeply disturbed. Perhaps a nightmare, a vivid one.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku had just returned from scouting and was watching Kagome as she lost herself in her thoughts.

She jumped when he spoke but answered in a feeble whisper, "Of course I'm all right. It's just that I'm worried about Inuyasha."

"Would you like for me to talk to him? Or do you want to talk about it?" Even though Miroku was a good companion, Kagome did not feel like talking to him about it.

"I'm sure he will tell us if we give him some time. I don't really feel like prying right now anyway."

Miroku was understanding. "Okay, Kagome. Do you know where Sango and the other two are? I've just been checking out the roads up ahead a few miles and one leads to a village."

"How should I know? I just woke up a little while ago." Kagome had not meant to sound so rude, but she was still tired and her thoughts were back to the half-demon. Kagome stood and walked away from Miroku, and off into the forest. Miroku stood and walked the opposite way looking for Sango, the fox-cub, and the cat demon.

As Kagome walked, she began to hear running water. She turned towards the sound and followed it. Upon reaching a small spring she saw Sango and Shippo in the water with Kirara keeping watch. Kirara's ears perked up when she heard Kagome.

"Kagome?" Asked Sango. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you but I thought you needed the rest. Would you like to come on in? The water is lovely."

"Yeah. I could use a bath." Kagome quickly stripped and stepped into the warm water.

After a few quiet moments, Sango and Shippo left with Kirara to go back to the camp. Kagome absentmindedly washed and rinsed herself, all the while still thinking of Inuyasha and the nightmare that he obviously had. Kagome lazily floated in the water, relaxed and happy for a little peace and alone time. Little did she know that she was not alone. She was being watched by more than one person.

- - - - -

_Sesshomaru had heard his brother retreat the night before and had followed him. He had stayed downwind and distanced himself from the hanyou's camp. Sesshomaru had watched as his younger brother tossed in the throes of a nightmare. He then witnessed the priestess wake up and crawl to the whimpering mutt. He had seen her touch Inuyasha's face and gently stroke him, softly whispering in a voice too low for him to hear. His movements became frantic at her touch so she drew her hand back and smacked his face._

_Sesshomaru had felt happy seeing his brother be treated like that by a mere human and he had almost smiled. Almost. He saw Inuyasha wake and succumb to the miko's embrace. Inuyasha fell asleep almost at once and allowed himself to be calmed by the young woman, remaining in her arms long after he had drifted off. Sesshomaru had felt an odd emotion as he watched the girl stroke Inuyasha's brow and smooth his hair, whispering words of comfort. His anger simmered and he took off into the night to find a place to bed down for the remainder of the dark hours._

When he awoke at dawn, Sesshoumaru walked through the wood, thinking as usual. Rin and Kohaku had gone off with Jaken and Ah-Un to find some food. _'Such weak and pathetic humans,' _thought the youkai lord. _'But you let your emotions get the better of you last night, didn't you? And how do you feel for the girl?' _Said a small voice in the back of his head.

Growling, Sesshomaru dug his claws into a nearby tree causing it to rot from the inside out. He seethed in anger for a long while trying to regain his impassiveness. Once he was calm, he noticed a shift in the wind. A scent drifted by his sharp nose and it relaxed him. _'Lavender...and a touch of vanilla.' _Lazily, yet proudly, he followed the smell.

His ears picked up the small gurgling of a stream. Sesshomaru let his senses lead him and soon he was standing on the bank of a little forest spring. He pushed aside the leaves of two maples that obscured his view.

Sesshomaru felt himself go still as his breath caught in his chest. _'That's a..a human. It's..her.'_

He saw the young woman his half-breed brother always traveled with. She was bathing. The demon's keen golden eyes surveyed the girl's bare form as she lathered her body with lavender soap and delicately washed herself. To his eyes, there could be no better woman. Her hair was long and jet-black. Her figure was so perfect, so pale and so vulnerable. A small sigh reached the demon lord's ears and it enticed him further. He wanted this woman even though she was a weak human. _'Why does she have to love that hanyou? Why do I care? This is a mortal...'_

_'I see now what my father found attractive. Oh, how she is beautiful.' _The scent of the woman washed over him as a small breeze blew across the water. Sesshomaru felt himself become aroused and knew that he had to get away from this place.

- - - - -

Inuyasha had awoken slightly before dawn to find himself close to Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully, so Inuyasha walked away slowly with his head down and his hands loose at his sides. _'What did that dream mean? Will my brother kill me? Or will I die as a disgrace to my family? Oh Father, if only you were alive. I thank you for leaving me the Fang but I would rather you be here instead.' _Inuyasha's feet travelled on their own accord as Inuyasha lost himself in his thoughts. He thought back to his dream and shuddered. _'What did it mean?'_

A strong feeling of foreboding overtook the half-demon and he slowed his walking. _'Would Sesshomaru actually kill me? Last night I thought so but I just don't know. We have always fought with each other and always hurt each other badly, but never to a point where we couldn't heal. I mean, we're demons. We heal quickly from wounds of that scale. I haven't thought of me actually dying.'_ Inuyasha stopped and shook his head, his ears flapping in the wind. _'Maybe I'm being paranoid. I know Naraku wants me dead and will most likely try to kill me, but as for Sesshomaru, I guess he would if he had a chance to.'_

Sighing, Inuyasha turned around and began the trek back to the camp, walking slowly. He noticed the forest around him and he felt relaxed. The leaves were beginning to change their colors. Some were a cheery yellow, a bright orange, and some were a fiery red. A few already withered to a dead, lifeless brown. Once again, Inuyasha was caught in a daydream of thoughts. He walked for a good half-hour, barely registering where he was going.

Inuyasha was jolted out of his daydreaming by the splash of water and a cold, wet sensation on his feet. Jumping back, he realized he had stepped into a small stream. He bent down on the bank and splashed some water into his face. The water revived his senses and for the first time that day, Inuyasha felt okay. Not great, but content. That changed when he saw Kagome across the water. And when he smelled a certain youkai on the opposite bank. _'Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Are you watching her? Bastard.'_

Unsheathing Tetsaiga, Inuyasha prepared for battle.

- - - - -

**A/N: Please tell me what u thought of the 1st chapter. Will update soon. Sorry for the delay, been busy lately. And also, I lost the book that I wrote this story in, so now i either have to rewrite it then type it, or just type it. So far i've been just typing it, but its kinda dull so i gotta write it out first. sorry. ****UPDATE****: i found the book with the story in it so im happy. I added the original scenario and took out some stuff. Next chapter should be up soon...i hope..please bear with me..oh yeah..in this chap sesshy was crying..dont worry u'll find out y soon enuff..and no he does not make a habit out of crying all by his lonesome. As always, R&R.**


	2. Whispers in the Night

**Dreams, Whispers, and Promises**

**Whispers in the Night**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the proud owner of the character i am about to kill off. Heh. Don't sue. Pleaz n thxz.**

**A/N: yah just put in a disclaimer to make sure. Anywho, i believe the lemon shall be next chapter. Oh yeah, that small voice in the back of sesshy's head? Don't worry 'bout that he's not schizo or anything. Its his conscience. Later in this chapter, i mention sukiyomi and midoriko. Sukiyomi was a priestess from an episode that had to do with the Naginata of Kenkon. Midoriko was the one who 'created' the Shikon no Tama.**

- - - - -

Kagome had just reached for her clothes when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Before she could register what had happened, Inuyasha was at the edge of the forest holding a certain youkai by the neck, the Tetsusaiga pointed at his heart. Sesshomaru scratched Inuyasha's face, the poison stinging the fresh wounds, causing Inuyasha to back up.

"I do not wish to fight, little brother." Sesshomaru slashed at his brother with his energy whip. He missed, so Inuyasha sent a windscar toward Sesshomaru. Cursing himself, Sesshomaru sent some poison towards Inuyasha and flew away in a cloud of toxins. Breathing heavily in anger, Inuyasha walked to Kagome who was hiding her body in the water. Inuyasha felt his cheeks go redder than his outfit.

"Sit!"

The hanyou was slammed into the water as Kagome scrambled to get her clothes on her wet body. The half-demon stood, looking away from the half-naked female with water gushing off of his clothes and hair. "Are you okay, Kagome or did that creep try something on you?"

"N-no. I didn't know he was there." Kagome stuttered, fully dressed. "Sorry for saying that word. I didn't want you to see me." She blushed.

"Yeah, I know. Let's head back to the others—HEY!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" There were tears starting to swell in Kagome's eyes as she hugged the hanyou tightly.

"I would do anything for you, Kagome." He wrapped one arm around her and carried her back to the others.

- - - - -

That night, Inuyasha was staring at the fire as he kept watch while the others slept. He was contemplating his dream from the night before, worrying about the dream's meaning. The moonlight was bright, brighter than usual. The moon was not full though. The day Inuyasha dreaded was near and his nightmare was an ominous omen. He needed to be alert and he needed to pay attention to his instincts now, more than ever.

"_Inuyasha."_

His ears perked up as he heard his name. _'Who the hell is calling me? I think I'm just tired.'_ He told himself, feeling very unsure of himself and for one of the first times in his long life, he was scared. The only other time he remembered feeling like this, was when he was sealed by Kikyo, the day she died. _'Oh, my Kikyo. I do miss you.'_ Inuyasha stared at the dying embers absentmindedly, starting to drift off as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"_Inuyasha. Do not sleep. You are going to die." _Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. The voice was foreign to Inuyasha, he had never heard it before and he couldn't find a scent. Inuyasha stayed where he sat, unsure of what to do. _"Only Death is in your future, half-demon."_

Inuyasha jumped up and clutched at Tetsusaiga. "Show yourself, coward!" He shouted to the forest.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome had awoken and was staring at Inuyasha questioningly, thinking he was having another nightmare. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sat down again, slowly, listening carefully, yet not hearing anything. Kagome looked at him, knowing damn well he was lying.

- - - - -

The next few days that passed, the whole group noticed a difference in Inuyasha. He seemed distant somehow. Though they tried many times to get him to open up, he just would not talk. At night, he would go off on his own, though no one knew where he was when he disappeared. He was barely getting any sleep and he didn't eat much anymore.

The night where the moon disappeared finally arrived. Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He went to Kagome and woke her. "Kagome, come with me." Kagome didn't question. She followed him as he walked with her into the forest. She felt that he was finally ready to talk about what was troubling him.

"Listen, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, unsure of his next words. "I know these pass few days have been rough. I've been...distant." Here he paused to take a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I do love you, Kagome." He could hear his heart pounding. "I do...yet...I am unable to be with you. You know we cannot be together. Even though I may have hurt you, always know that I love you." Inuyasha then hung his head and walked away, leaving behind a very stunned, emotional Kagome.

She followed at a distance and stared at Inuyasha, who had returned to the camp and sat next to the fire. Kagome lay down on her sleeping bag, still gazing at Inuyasha. He looked her in the eyes for the first time that night and she felt like he was going to die. She gasped and tears streamed down her cheeks. Kagome mouthed the words, '_I love you_' and '_Stay with me_' to Inuyasha. She had the feeling that he was beyond her reach. He turned his back to her, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She fell asleep, deeply disturbed, hoping she was being paranoid though some part of her knew that something bad was going to happen. Later in the night, exhaustion overtook Inuyasha as he fell into a heavy slumber.

In the complete silence, a bright light engulfed Inuyasha, lifting him and spiriting him away to someplace foreign. The others stirred slightly but continued to sleep, unaware of events occurring in the still night. Inuyasha woke when he felt wind on his face. He was unable to move as the voice from before invaded his thoughts and memories to speak to him.

_'Prepare to be demolished, filthy half-breed.'_

Inuyasha couldn't fight the rising panic. He felt so utterly useless. He couldn't fight the tears as he was forced to remember the day of his sealing. He remembered Kikyo's body calling him a half-demon, shooting her sacred arrows at him, he remembered the feeling of betrayal, the hurt he had felt. Then the anger that Naraku had killed his one love, making like Inuyasha had killed Kikyo. He was forced to relive the night he was awoken. A girl so much like Kikyo had released him. Then in anger he tried the kill the girl who reminded him of the woman who he thought betrayed him.

_'Yes. Feel the anger for all that Naraku has caused you. And remember, you are now human. You are so very vulnerable right now.' _Inuyasha heard the voice laugh. _'You are to die tonight. Make no mistake about that.'_

The light slowed into the room of a castle, shrouded in Naraku's aura. It then dissipated, causing Inuyasha to crash to the ground. Inuyasha panted as his body was released from the light's spell. His heart was beating rapidly as he body felt the mind's anguish. Inuyasha looked up as Naraku appeared, laughing malevolently.

"Hello, Inuyasha. I have decided that you serve no purpose to me alive. I have given this matter some thought. I believe that after you die, I shall make your brother kill that priestess you travel with. So, without further interruption, how would you like me to kill you tonight?" Naraku grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

Inuyasha knelt on the ground, his breathing heavy as his emotions ran amok. He did not want to die, though every single conclusion he could think of resulted in his demise. _'There is no way to defeat him. It is still hours until the sun rises.'_ With a look of hardened resolve, he took up Tetsusaiga, even though he knew it would not help him.

"Bastard."

- - - - -

Miroku and Sango were woken the next morning by Kagome's wail of terror. Inuyasha's blood was all over her and Inuyasha's body was in tatters. The only thing that showed it was Inuyasha, was the prayer beads around what used to be the neck of that mangled corpse. The Tetsusaiga was plunged into the back of the half-demon's skull. All the wounds inflicted oozed poison and the fumes were vividly repugnant.

The others buried him in a state of shock and it was a tough job. Kagome was in shock and she refused to talk as Inuyasha was laid to rest. She held Shippo close, shielding his eyes from the sight of Inuyasha's corpse. His body was still that of a human. During the burial, the others were shocked when Sesshomaru materialized, as if from no where.

"So he has been taken to the Netherworld. It is about time too." Though he said that with as much venom as he possessed, some part of him shed a tear, just a single tear for his hot-headed half brother.

- - - - -

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, standing in front of Sango and Kagome defensively.

"I do not have to explain my actions to humans." Sesshomaru turned and was about to walk away when Kagome stood in front of him. "Move, wench." He could smell her sadness and he just brushed it aside. He also caught the scent of lavender with just a touch of vanilla.

"Please. Bring him back." Kagome fell to her knees, humbling herself in front of Sesshomaru and groveling at his feet. Tears flowed down her cheeks freely. "Bring him back."

Sesshomaru eyed this human, keen eyes taking in her full appearance. _'Why do these humans let their emotions rule them? Are they so pathetic?' _That small voice that he had usually kept dormant spoke to him. _'You say they are pathetic? Did you not cry over your father when Inuyasha caught you? And do you not feel for this priestess?'_ Sesshomaru growled aloud and Kagome backed up, still begging for him to bring Inuyasha back.

"Please. Use Tenseiga, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes held such a look of pleading, a look of passion for that hanyou.

"I cannot, woman. Tenseiga does not wish to be drawn." Sesshomaru turned his back to Kagome. He didn't see her face change from grief to anger. He sensed it a second too late as Kagome tackled him from behind.

"Kagome!" Sango called out. "Kirara!" The demon cat transformed and Sango jumped on her back. Kirara tried to fly to their best friend but a barrier blocked her from flying forward. "A barrier? Naraku's involved in this!" Sango and Miroku could do nothing except watch as Kagome rushed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt her tackle him and recovered quickly. In no time, he had the priestess pinned beneath him. "Tenseiga will not be drawn." She felt his hot breath against her skin and tried to push him off her. He remained strong and continued to press against her. "Do you understand, woman? Not all mortals are insufferable idiots like my dear brother." On the sidelines, the monk, the demon-slayer, and the kitsune gasped as Kagome got her arm free and smacked Sesshomaru.

Silence followed as she stared at him, her heart beating in rage and fear. If Sesshomaru had shown his emotions, there would only be shock. _'She...hit me?' _He relinquished his grip on her unconsciously as his arm reached up to touch his face where her hand had connected. His face remained impassive as Kagome slid out from his grip. Shock gave way to anger as he realized that she had just humiliated him. "You shall pay for that."

"I am not going to pay for anything." Kagome didn't think, rather she acted as she felt. She felt that Sesshomaru was out of line and he needed to get his head out of the clouds. He needed to care for someone other than himself.

He lunged for her, his claws outstretched and seeping with poison. She ran to her arrows but Sesshomaru had recovered from his shocked state. His one arm squeezed Kagome by the throat and her feet left the ground as Sesshomaru held her. He was about to strike at her when she stopped him with a simple arrow. She held it to his neck and he felt her powers building.

He could swipe at her but if he did so, she would wound him with her arrow. He had never felt fear for a mortal, a _woman_, like the fear he felt now. For the first time, he was unsure if he had underestimated the power of humans. Sesshomaru felt slight pressure where the arrow was digging into his skin. His impassive mask faded and Kagome almost shuddered as he looked angry. He felt the pressure growing more and more.

"Let me go," Kagome whispered, ever so lightly, in between breaths to deliver the deprived oxygen to her exhausted body. She concentrated her spiritual powers, calling on Kikyo, wishing for Sukiyomi, and praying to Midoriko to give her strength. She felt like she was dying and she could do nothing about it. She let loose the restrained power and kicked out at the same time.

The force of her power knocked Sesshomaru off his feet and her kick caught him on his leg. He was thrown onto his back and he still held on to Kagome, who landed on top of Sesshomaru. He was winded and he finally dropped the priestess who was breathing heavily. The barrier broke, allowing Sango and Miroku to run to Kagome's side. Sango quickly pulled Kagome onto Kirara while Miroku opened the wind tunnel. "Fools." Sesshomaru simply turned and walked away, the wind tunnel having no effect on him whatsoever.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked as Kagome nursed her throat, which was bruised.

"Yes. I'm fine." She whispered, barely able to talk. Kagome looked off into the distance. Miroku tried more than once to engage the women in conversation but when neither responded, he just sighed and followed their example and lost himself in his own thoughts.

- - - - -

**Note: Later in the series, Kohaku joins Sesshomaru's group**

- - - - -

Sesshomaru's group (Jaken, Ah-Un, Rin and Kohaku) were walking through endless forests at this point. Kohaku often wondered if he would ever see his sister again. He was walking beside Ah-Un, who had Rin sleeping on its back. Kohaku stopped as Lord Sesshomaru did. The demon lord looked slightly disturbed, despite his effort to control his emotions.

_'That woman...How dare she order me around?'_ The amber eyes of the youkai demon lord looked up to the sky where there was just a sliver of moon visible. _'Why did you die brother? It is the eldest who is supposed to die first. You never did do things right. First that priestess then her reincarnation. You were a fool, little brother.' _

"Where are we going this time, my lord?" Jaken asked, his voice cutting through Sesshomaru's mind wandering.

"Fool." Sesshomaru started walking again and left Jaken petrified in his wake. Kohaku passed the little imp and hurried to catch up to the youkai, a thought, an idea forming in his mind. _'My sister travels with Inuyasha's group. Maybe lord Sesshomaru knows where he is. Should I ask him? Why not?'_ His mind decided, he called out to the silent demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama? May I ask you something?" Kohaku stood firm, not showing his nervousness though Sesshomaru saw right through it.

"You have just done so. What must you question me about?" His eyes grew cold, simply from annoyance.

"My sister--" That's all he had time to say before he was interrupted.

"She is alive and in good health. She used to travel with my half-brother." After that he fell silent and Kohaku was unable to get a response from him for the remainder of the night.

- - - - -

**A/N: ok i made this chapter longer. I was gonna make this 2 chaps instead of one but i prefer it this way. As always, read and review plz. Oh and a heads-up, lemon should b next chapter!**


	3. In the Middle of the Staircase

**Dreams, Whispers, and Promises**

**In the Middle of the Staircase**

**A/N: This chapter includes the lemon. Its a little long.**

- - - - -

Since Sesshomaru had retreated, the group had not seen or heard from him. His arrival did help to take everyone's mind off of Inuyasha's death, if only just. It has been slightly over a week since Inuyasha was found. Kagome had cried for the first three days after he had passed to the Netherworld. After that, she had no strength to cry. She was angry at him for leaving her.

_'Why did he have to die? And while he was human, too?'_ She wondered, though no answers presented themselves to her. She sighed for what had to be the thousandth time that day. Miroku and Sango were coping with the death slightly better. Sango had wept and Miroku had offered his prayers and condolences.

The bruise on Kagome's throat had healed and the power she had used against Sesshomaru was still with her. Somehow, she had grown stronger. She had no wish to use her power because she knew that if she used to much, she could die.

The tenth day after Inuyasha's demise, Kagome announced that she wanted to go home. Miroku and Sango had been expecting this soon, so they both agreed to travel with her to the village. Shippo was saddened about this but could do nothing to make her stay.

"Will you be coming back, Kagome?" Shippo asked with sad eyes, afraid of the reply.

"I don't know Shippo. I suppose so."

For three sullen days, the weary group traveled to Kaede's village. Though she did not say anything, Kagome was sure she felt the jewel, though it was different. When they were almost to the village, Kaede saw them approaching and rushed to greet them.

"How are ye? It has been a while since we last spoke. Where is Inuyasha?" Kaede spoke to the whole group. Soon, the news of Inuyasha's human death was relayed to the old priestess, who was shocked by the turn of events. "It does not fit the prophecy. He is not supposed to die."

"Prophecy?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. It states that only the dog demon who is half can slay the foe from hell. It was predicted while Inuyasha was still bound to the tree yonder." Kaede seemed to be in deep concentration when Kagome stalked off towards the well, silent and sullen. Miroku and Sango also told Kaede of Sesshomaru's appearance and of those events that followed.

"Well, he must have felt Inuyasha's life extinguish. They were brothers after all." The old priestess stated. They nodded in agreement.

Kirara interrupted them by emitting a loud growl deep in her throat and staring off in the direction Kagome had left. She transformed and growled again, even louder. Sango was shocked. Kirara ran off, followed closely by the others. Kirara led them to the well, where a certain demon lord was standing.

"The woman is through here, no?" He asked, his voice as impassive as always. His silver hair swayed in the wind. He did not have his swords or his armor and his eyes were emotionless. "The look on your faces prove it." Sesshomaru reached inside his kimono and withdrew a pink, round gem. The humans could only gape at the fully restored Shikon no Tama.

"Naraku is no more." Said the demon lord. The others could only gape as Sesshomaru jumped into the well which bore him to Kagome, and 500 years into the future.

- - - - -

Kagome had arrived home but no one, not even Grandpa was home. Surprisingly, Kagome found a note on the kitchen table from her mother.

"_Kagome,_

_Me, Souta, and Grandpa have gone to my sister's house. She is throwing a party and we were invited. We tried to wait for you but you did not show up. We will be home on Monday because she wants us to stay the weekend. I love you dear._

_Mom"_

Kagome sighed and dropped her back pack from her shoulders. She went upstairs and ran herself a bath. She settled into the warm water, relaxing for the first time in weeks. She sighed heavily and thought back to three days ago. She was sure she had sensed the jewel, in its entirety. Yet, it seemed different. Over these last few days she felt it over and over but it was not evil. It was not Naraku.

_'Why was it so different? It didn't feel..evil. It actually felt like...Sesshomaru...'_ Kagome sat up suddenly, splashing the water all over the place. _'If he has the jewel..then Naraku is dead? Oh, Sesshomaru.' _She got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her waist. She was about to enter her bedroom when she stiffened. She sensed it again. The jewel and Sesshomaru.

Kagome rushed down the stairs and peered out through the front window. She caught her breath when she saw his eyes staring straight at her. She blushed when she realized she was wearing only a towel. Kagome locked the front door and ran to the kitchen. Breathing fast, she pulled a butcher knife from its wooden block. _'Are you crazy?' _She said to herself. _'No, this won't work. I don't want to kill him..'_ Kagome sighed. Kagome turned around and her heart leapt to her throat. Sesshomaru was right there. In front of her.

"You wish to kill me, human?" His voice was cold and she almost flinched.

"I wish for you to leave me in peace." She said. Yet she thought differently. _'Have me as your own.'_ Kagome rushed past the demon and made for the stairs, trying to run from him as much as from her own thoughts. He caught up to her in the middle of the staircase. Sesshomaru caught her wrists in one hand, forcing her to drop the knife, which clattered down the few steps she had managed to climb.

They stood still for a while, the demon lord holding onto the mortal, who was glaring at him in annoyance and anger because he wasn't hurting her. Kagome struggled against his grip though his touch was sending shivers down her spine and heat to her face. She was only in a towel, after all.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru!" She yelled, trying to keep her mind from thinking her next thoughts. _'Touch me better than that.'_

_'Stop fighting me, priestess.'_ He thought. "I do not wish to hurt you, miko." Hw said in a voice barely above a whisper. Kagome chose not to hear him and pulled on wrist free. With the free hand, she slapped the demon lord. A second time.

"WOMAN! Do NOT make me hurt you!" His face stung where her hand had connected. "Do you not want the jewel?" He asked, finally letting her go and bringing the jewel out. Kagome stopped, shock written all over her face.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, awed and shocked at the same time.

"From Naraku's dead hands. I killed the filthy half-breed. It was easier than you might think." Sesshomaru held his one arm out and offered her the jewel. "I have no use for this." Kagome accepted the Shikon no Tama and it immediately grew brighter as it was purified.

"Priestess...why are you wearing a towel?" Sesshomaru felt the feeling he had been fighting since Inuyasha's demise. _'She is a mortal, Sesshomaru. She is magnificent. Her body, her fierce spirit...a fit description for a mate.'_ Kagome blushed severely as those golden, feral eyes traveled down her body slowly, pausing to look at her barely covered breasts. His eyes continued to look and they traveled further down to the bottom of the towel which very slightly covered her. He was so entraced by her, he didn't see her hand raise to smack him. Again. A third time.

He growled and an animosity from deep within surfaced. NO ONE smacked Sesshomaru and got away with it. He rushed forward and pinned her against the banister. She gasped as she felt his warm body against her. His eyes held a look she couldn't describe. His teeth were bared in a snarl ans she felt utterly useless against him.

"No one hits me and gets away with it." He whispered, his voice soft.To Kagome, it did not sound like a total threat. She felt something stir within herself as the thoughts she fought to control broke through her defenses as she felt the demon against her.

- - **LEMON SCENE DIRECTLY AHEAD. LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. - - **

On impulse, Sesshomaru reached under her towel. He heard her heartbeat quicken and her breathing became heavy but what Sesshomaru noticed the most was the dramatic shift of her scent. She was just as he was, aroused. He inhaled deeply allowing the smell to intoxify him. Kagome made no move to stop him as his claws ripped the towel to shreds and she gasped at his sudden urgency. Her mind fought the battle that this was **Sesshomaru**, Inuyasha's brother.

She looked to the demon who was oh so very close to her and just allowed him to hold her, laying her against the stairs. Kagome was sure she should have stopped him by now, but in truth, she didn't want to.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Kagome's and was shocked when she not only kissed back but she pulled him closer. Her tongue almost attacked his and he fought back just as passionately. Her hands took his clothes off in record time and they were thrown to the foot of the stairs. (Also at the foot of the stairs was the knife and the Shikon no Tama.)

Kagome stopped suddenly and stared at Sesshomaru's naked body. Her eyes saw his toned muscles and her hands had to feel them. Sesshomaru allowed her eyes to roam his body and he stood proudly, his ego loving the look of wonder on the priestess' face. Her eyes widened when she saw how big his erection was.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly and pulled her close and kissed her roughly. Kagome gasped into his kiss as his one arm found its way to her inner thighs. He stroked her and her legs opened wider on instinct. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, brushing his long silver hair aside and staring into his golden eyes that were full of a beastial lust. She felt him press into her and she gasped again.

Sesshomaru's one arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer still. Kagome felt him sliding into her, slowly and she felt him stop as he reached her virginal barrier. With a quick push forward, he broke through it, capturing the miko's lips and feeling her small yell of pain. As if to apologize, Sesshomaru planted light kisses along her jaw, her lips, and her neck.

The youkai lord thrusted slowly at first, allowing the woman to get used to his size. Kagome stared at the demon and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with his silver hair sticking to his back and hanging in his face. She surpressed a groan of pain as his thrusts became harder but not faster. Sesshomaru's only hand seemed to be everywhere at once, touching, squeezing, holding onto her. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how this would feel if he had both his arms.

Sesshomaru wanted this woman to moan, he needed to hear her submit to his pleasure. He began to go faster and harder. Kagome threw her head back and closed her eyes as pleasure overtook pain. She did not let a sound escape her lips.

"Open your eyes, Kagome. Let me look at you." Sesshomaru nearly growled and her eyes opened slowly. He had said her name and in doing so, her heart beat faster and she allowed a small mew to escape her. Sesshomaru listened carefully, knowing she would give in to him soon. Kagome felt the pleasure increase and a load moan was emitted, causing Sesshomaru's cock to harden even more.

_'Louder, my love. Louder!' _He thought, going at a much faster rhythm. Oh, he did get louder moans. Many of them. He even got a few breathy ones that sounded like his name. Kagome's hands clawed at his back, leaving thin scratches down his perfect back. She pressed her lips to hers and slid her tongue into his mouth. He moaned in response and she started to rock her hips to match his thrusts, heightening his pleasure as well as her own.

_'She feels so good. I have missed this passion.'_ Sesshomaru bit her bottom lip and a small trickle of blood found its way to Kagome's blissfully tortured lip. The taste drove him wild and he pushed his dick into her harder than he had done before. She yelled out in pleasure and trembled. He had found her sweet spot. Kagome held onto him for dear life as she was caught in the blinding pleasure of her climax. Kagome yelled his name and looked him dead in the eyes with lust, letting loose a long, loud moan.

Sesshomaru smiled at her as sweat beaded his body and he finally released within her. She felt his warm fluids and for once, felt complete. His breathing was heavy as her thrust a couple more times, coming back to his senses. He pulled out slowly and Kagome instantly felt like something was missing. Sesshomaru stood against the wall until his breathing became normal. Kagome lay against the stairs, also trying to get her breathing under control.

The demon lord picked up the considerably tired Kagome, who wearily wrapped her arms and legs around him. He carried her up what stairs remained and took her to the bathroom. Though he had never before been in this time period, he learned quickly. Soon the shower was started and both demon and miko were standing in the shower's spray.

Kagome rested her head against Sesshomaru's chest, listening to his heart beat and his even breathing. _'I wish I can do something about his arm. I want to feel him touching me.'_ She gazed at him, her eyes soft to look upon. Sesshomaru stared back, his eyes no longer cold, but gentle. He stroked her hair lovingly, not caring in the least that she was mortal. He now knew what his father had seen.

Sesshomaru took up a sponge and lathered it up as best he could. He ran the sponge across Kagome's smooth, firm breasts. He watched the suds travel down her stomach, ever so lazily. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red for a brief second and he sank his fangs into the delicate flesh of Kagome's neck. She gasped as she felt him pierce her but he started to lick and suck at the wound, as if saying he was sorry.

She pushed him back slightly and he looked at her, a bit puzzled. Kagome lifted her hands and placed them on his severed limb. She closed her eyes and concentrated as best she could, having no doubt that this would work. Sesshomaru watched in amazement as he felt a tingling sensation radiate through his shoulder. He was surrounded by a light blue light and a new arm materialized from nowhere. Sesshomaru's mouth hung slightly open in shock. The light lingered for just a moment, then slowly dissipated.

Sesshomaru flexed his new arm experimentally, moving it in wonder. He looked at the beautiful priestess standing in front of him and felt tears in his eyes. Without letting them spill, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, my love." He whispered into her ear. He felt her smile against his bare chest. When he gazed upon her face, he saw the smile was weak. Sesshomaru felt a surge of fear as her eyes fluttered closed and she blacked out against his warm body. Kagome's only thoughts were that of Sesshomaru, hoping he wasn't a dream. The demon lord stared at Kagome and knew that somehow, he had always loved her. She made him complete.

_'So that's why I resented you, brother. Forgive me.'_

- - - - -

**A/N: Soo sorry to leave it here but i think this chapter is long enough. Hope you guys enjoyed the lemon! I think this is one of my better fics but i'll let u peeps be the judge. :D R&R.**


End file.
